


Désolé, je suis tombé amoureux hier soir

by Kalincka



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Angst and Romance, Comme vous pouvez le voir : ON VA BIEN S'AMUSER, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry But I Fell In Love Tonight, M/M, Questions existentielles d'un robot, Robot Feels, Situé post saison 2 et post saison 3, Song: Is There Somewhere (Halsey), Suicide Attempt, Unresolved Emotional Tension, suicide thought
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: « Le Castafolte il a un nom, et c'est HENRY !— Ouais, comme tous les autres. »Henry n'est pas vivant. Henry a vécu dans le mensonge pendant tout ce temps. Et au moment de redémarrer sa vie, il y a deux variables qu'il ne peut pas anticiper.L'une d'entre elle, c'est Renard. L'autre, c'est la mort. (Et trop de choses à dire.)





	Désolé, je suis tombé amoureux hier soir

**Author's Note:**

> Avant qu'on m'engueule, je tiens à dire que 1) je suis dans cette phase de ma vie où je veux absolument écrire une songfic sur chaque chanson d'Halsey ce qui est quand même assez cool, et 2) vous allez rien faire parce que si vous avez cliqué sur ce lien après avoir lu le résumé et les tags, c'est que vous voulez lire et c'est votre faute.

_You were dancing in your tube socks in our hotel room_  
_Flashing those eyes like highway signs_  
_**Light one up and hand it over, rest your head upon my shoulder**_  
_I just wanna feel your lips against my skin_

 _White sheets, bright lights, crooked teeth, and the night life_  
_**You told me this is right where it begins**_  
_But your lips hang heavy underneath me_  
_**And I promised myself I wouldn’t let you complete me**_

 _**I’m trying not to let it show, that I don’t want to let this go** _  
_**Is there somewhere you can meet me?** _  
_**‘Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings  
And you clutched my brain and eased my ailing** _

_You’re writing lines about me; romantic poetry_  
_Your girl’s got red in her cheeks, ‘cause we’re something she can’t see_  
_**And I try to refrain but you’re stuck in my brain  
And all I do is cry and complain because second’s not the same **_

_I’m sorry but I fell in love tonight_  
_I didn’t mean to fall in love tonight_  
_You’re looking like you fell in love tonight_  
_Could we pretend that we’re in love?_

 

Henry n’était pas supposé subir ça. Henry n’était supposé subir rien du tout. Henry était un robot, Henry n’était pas humain, Henry n’avait rien à voir avec les sentiments, et d'ailleurs Henry n’en voulait pas–

Il avait passé sa vie – une vie, vraiment ? ce qu’il traversait, c’était une vie ? une vie _de quoi ?_ de câbles et de boutons et de programmes intelligents ? Il avait passé son existence – existence, ce mot pèse trop lourd et il sonne faux, _existence de quoi, Henry_   _?_ Il avait passé son temps à se penser humain, à se comporter comme tel, et désormais il savait que Renard l’avait rebooté à chacun de ses bugs, qu'il suffisait de quelques lignes de codes pour le faire s’asseoir, marcher, courir si nécessaire. Sa vie n’en était pas une. Son existence était une illusion. Henry n’avait pas été né, il avait été fabriqué dans une usine. Henry n’avait jamais réfléchi, Henry avait des processeurs pour le faire à sa place.

Lorsqu’il rentra dans son laboratoire pour la première fois après avoir su, véritablement _su_ , Henry eut envie de s’éclater la tête contre la table.

Histoire de voir si c’était bien du métal et non pas du sang qui allait gicler.

Sauf qu’à la place, Henry se dirigea vers le Castabot pour le réparer. La machine lui paraissait plus familière que l’humain, puisqu’il ne savait rien de cette condition, au fond. Il n’avait fait que prétendre. Ce bug, ce pauvre glitch ridicule qui aurait dû le redémarrer, avait quelque part réussi son œuvre. Henry repartait de zéro. Il n’avait plus rien pour le guider.

Même son nom ne lui était pas propre.

Le libre-arbitre qui lui avait été si sacré était devenu quelque chose de terrifiant. S’il avait voulu, il aurait pu déclencher un incendie dans le labo. Il aurait pu survivre, si ça se trouve. S’il avait voulu, il aurait pu détacher chacun de ses membres et les visser à l’envers. Il aurait pu changer le code d’entrée. Il aurait pu se mettre au milieu des zombies en sachant parfaitement pourquoi ceux-ci n’allaient pas le mordre. Attendre que l'un d'eux se décide à lui ronger le poignet, juste pour voir. Renard, lui, devrait s’en méfier pour rentrer.

Renard, justement.

Henry releva la tête au moment où il posait un doigt triste sur la carrosserie cabossée du Castabot. Renard n’allait pas revenir de sitôt. Il devait sûrement avoir des choses à faire. Des choses humaines, probablement.

Renard avait passé tout ce temps avec lui sans jamais rien lui dire.

La petite voix dans un coin de sa tête, qu’il aurait pu appeler conscience s’il avait eu un sens de l’humour destructeur, lui chuchota que c’était parce qu’il n’avait pas eu le choix. À chaque fois qu’il s’était compris comme robot, il avait dû s’éteindre. Et peut-être que dans un fichier de sa carte mémoire, Renard lui avait avoué qu’il était robot en espérant le voir surmonter son bug.

Peut-être.

C'était ce qui définissait au mieux Henry : un peut-être. Trop ironique, pour un robot qui n'acceptait que les plans les plus calculés, qui ne se basait que sur les théorèmes les plus pointus et qui n'acceptait la marge d'erreur que sous la contrainte. Peut-être. Une moitié de vie. Peut-être pas. Une existence à demi. Ce qui aurait pu et ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais.  _Peut-être._

Henry passa la nuit seul. Il se concentra sur la réparation du Castabot. Renard ne revint que le lendemain, sûrement parce qu'il s'en était douté, et que la solitude lui avait semblé nécessaire.

Quand il lui servit son café au bord de la Tour Eiffel, il remarqua les coupures et les bandages. L’espace d’un instant terrifiant, Henry comprit que la mort ne viendrait jamais le chercher.

Renard si.

* * *

À partir de là, Henry s’était placé de l’autre côté de la frontière. Il n’était pas un homme. Il était machine. La chose était simple.

Alors _pourquoi_ ça ne l’était pas ?

La réponse ne lui apparaissait qu’à moitié. Parce qu’Henry n’était pas entouré de machines. Henry était entouré d’humains. Henry était le seul à savoir. Henry vivait avec un humain – le verbe était le bon, cette fois-ci : Renard vivait avec lui, il passait son existence dans ce laboratoire souterrain minable et bien loin d’être commode pour un homme. Pourtant Renard restait. Il aurait pu partir chez Raph s’il avait voulu. Il aurait pu squatter n’importe où. Mais ils restaient tous les deux là.

Henry continuait de penser à la mort. Il devenait curieux.

Il n’était plus question de s’éclater la tête contre une table, désormais. Mais de temps à autre, il ouvrait la plaque de métal qui lui servait de torse, il triturait les fils et il observait chaque réaction de sa mécanique à la suite d’un boulon vissé trop fort, où d’un bouton tourné de quelques crans. C’était intéressant. Peut-être qu’un court-circuit l’aurait fait à nouveau redémarrer. Peut-être qu’il pouvait s’éteindre pour de bon ? Il n’avait pas demandé à Germain, à l’époque, si ses études en robotique comptaient un cursus sur la conscience artificielle.

Dans la nuit, Renard le surprit en train de bricoler sa main. Il s’était réveillé et Henry se sentit comme un gosse chopé en train de faire une connerie.

Renard tira un tabouret. S’assit à côté.

— Henry, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

_Je teste la mort artificielle._

— Je bricole.

— Sur ta main ?

— Oui.

Et puis, parce qu’il ne pouvait décidément pas s’en empêcher, comme si c'était l'explication à tout, comme si ça pouvait justifier ses petites expériences, comme si cette phrase ne soulevait pas plus de doutes que de réponses :

— Je suis un robot.

Renard le scruta par-dessus ses bandages, ses cicatrices et ses plaies à peine désinfectées. La lumière fade du néon unique du laboratoire projetait l’ombre allongée de son nez sur certaines entailles de son visage, et plongeait le reste dans une alternative de blanc et de noir presque symbolique. Henry fut frappé à nouveau – Renard se blessait, Renard avait peut-être mal, Renard subissait le temps même s’il s’y baladait avec l’aisance d’un fraudeur de la vie.

Renard finirait par mourir, _et peut-être pas lui_.

— T’as découvert des trucs ?

Henry n’était pas idiot. Il savait comment fonctionnaient leurs échanges. Ils y mettaient peu de forme mais le fond y restait. La réponse lui pesa sur la langue :

— Non.

— Pas encore, rajouta Renard avec un petit sourire entendu.

Henry releva les yeux pour fixer ce sourire-là, car il l’avait enregistré très peu de fois. Oh, il avait des centaines de simulations de sourire pour Renard stockées dans sa mémoire vive ; il aurait pu dire sans mal si c’était pour cacher un plan foireux, déployer une assurance factice mais efficace, si c’était sincère ou si c’était incontrôlé. Dans cette esquisse au bord des lèvres, Henry y vit une peur épouvantable. Peut-être qu’il se jouait des tours en croyant voir un reflet humide dans les yeux de Renard. Dans tous les cas, il n’imagina pas la respiration tremblante qui s’échappa des lèvres du Visiteur.

— T’es pas obligé de savoir, Henry.

— C’est pas à toi de décider, rétorqua-t-il d’un ton soudainement froid.

Sa main gauche, étalée à plat sur l’établi, sans que les doigts ne se replient par réflexe – autre preuve qu’il n’avait rien à voir avec l’homme – était placée non loin d’un tournevis et d’un cutter. En miroir, Renard laissa tomber la sienne du côté droit, recroquevillée dans un poing tremblant, inoffensif au possible. C’était pathétique.

— Je sais, je sais ça, murmura-t-il d’une voix détruite. Je suis désolé.

En un instant ce fut comme si tous ses bandages s’étaient ouverts en deux, comme si le sang séché recommençait à couler sur sa peau sale, et la lumière du laboratoire ressembla à celle d’une morgue, tout à coup, avec ses taches de couleur crue sur des yeux éteints. Renard resserra le poing, impuissant, et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus misérable, quelque chose qui dépassait toutes les émotions qu’Henry s’était embêté à trier dans sa tête pour que ça soit plus clair après son bug. Mais Henry était une machine, il avait plus de points communs avec le Castabot qu’avec son propre partenaire désormais. Il resta immobile.

Avec un peu d’humour, il aurait dit qu’il était en train de planter.

— Je suis désolé, supplia Renard en posant subitement son autre main sur sa blouse.

Parce que ce n’était pas qu’une excuse, comprit Henry ; c’était une demande, faible et désemparée, et elle réussit l’exploit de détraquer quelque chose dans ses circuits si parfaits et si infaillibles, ce réseau de câbles qui régissaient tout le temps qu’il passait dans ce souterrain.

— Je te l’ai _dit_ , répéta-t-il de ce même ton hystérique et presque fou. Je te l’ai dit, je te jure que je te l’ai dit, mais ça a jamais marché–

— Je sais pas qui je suis, le coupa Henry, et sa voix tremblait aussi.

C’était vrai. La limite était trop floue. S’il était robot, s’il pouvait vraiment s’affranchir des liens humains, alors pourquoi continuait-il à réagir, hein ? S’il était humain, alors pourquoi pouvait-il visser sa main et ses programmes d’un simple tour de clé à molette ? S’il était les deux, pourquoi c’était si difficile de vivre avec ?

— Y’a d’autres choses que la mort à tester, Henry, je te jure, t'as le temps, y’a tellement d’autres trucs à voir maintenant–

L’instant d’après, il posait sa main gauche, celle qu’il avait voulu dévisser, sur l’épaule du Visiteur. Le cutter et le tournevis se retrouvèrent tout seuls. Il se pencha vers l’avant, et il ferma les yeux en sentant que Renard enfouissait sa tête contre sa clavicule. Il ne l’a jamais tenu aussi fort qu’à ce moment, _parce qu’il ne veut pas qu’il parte._

Ça fait clic dans sa tête. La mort commence à lui faire peur. Il ne veut plus de cette simulation de sourire sur Renard. Il veut autre chose, et ça le terrifie tout autant.

Henry ne saura jamais que Renard a essayé de lui dire exactement vingt-trois fois.

À la vingt-troisième, il n’a pas fait que lui avouer qu’il était un robot.

* * *

Après, Henry s’était éloigné. Au sens figuré, bien sûr : il commençait à aimer le laboratoire, passée la crise existentielle. Il était tout en métal et en électricité, un peu comme lui. Il basculait toujours entre deux extrêmes, l’humanité et la mécanique, et cette manière qu’il avait de se définir en tant que _robot humaniste_ était un oxymore qu’il portait comme un cerf-volant au poignet et comme un boulet à la cheville. Il faisait avec. Le Visiteur et lui n’avaient pas reparlé de cette nuit-là.

Henry y repensait tout le temps.

Il repensait à la façon dont Renard s’était accroché à lui, à ce _désolé_ cassé comme une ampoule qui avait cascadé hors de ses lèvres pâles, au sang sous ses bandages, et à cette manière qu’il avait eue de le récupérer, de le tenir comme du verre brisé, de réaliser qu’il voulait le garder.

La mort n’était plus une question. La mort s’était associée à Renard. Henry y avait rajouté un a, rajouté un u, puis enlevé un t. Ça foutait encore plus le bordel. Il faisait avec, tant qu’il gardait ça enfoui sous les boutons et les algorithmes.

Les Missionnaires étaient arrivés et avaient tout foutu en l’air.

Henry s’était promis, _promis_ , d’éviter le piège classique des émotions et de rester du côté robot. Non seulement il avait échoué, et brillamment, mais en plus son côté de la frontière avait été le mauvais. Peut-être que s’il avait dit, lui aussi, à Renard, cette nuit-là, ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur, peut-être que s’il avait ouvert un peu sa bouche au lieu de rester là à pleurer sur ses simulations, peut-être que tout aurait changé– peut-être qu’Henry aurait pu éviter un putain de _piratage_ , et peut-être que Renard ne l’aurait pas vu faire ses affaires en lui crachant au visage qu’il _partait_.

Henry s’en voulait à en crever, d’autant plus quand il se rappelait ce qui l’avait réveillé, au final, d’autant plus quand il savait _pourquoi_ c’était Renard et personne d’autre qui avait pu le sortir de là, pourquoi Raph ne l'avait pas fait tenir plus de dix secondes, d’autant plus quand il se souvenait du même petit sourire triste et terrifié dans le bureau de Joseph, et que ce n’étaient pas les étoiles dont avait parlé Renard qui l’avaient attiré ; c’étaient celles qui avaient dansé dans ses yeux.

En passant la porte du labo, Henry s’effondra sur la table, manqua de s’y exploser la tête, et pour la première fois de sa vie entière – parce que c’était une vie, maintenant, n’est-ce pas ? ce n’était plus un choix, comme il avait pensé pouvoir le faire, c’était dans le contrat depuis le début, il existait pour de bon,  _trop tard, Henry_ – pour la première fois de sa vie entière, Henry pleura. Ça faisait mal et sa main gauche s’agrippa au pied de la table avec une frustration immense, parce qu’il savait, il savait ce que Renard allait lui demander en rentrant, et il aurait voulu lui jeter la radio du labo à la figure parce qu’il aurait raison de lui demander de partir et qu’en même temps il ne voulait pas–

Henry est tombé amoureux et il n'a même pas fait exprès.

Il n’avait pas voulu se laisser avoir, il n’avait jamais voulu se laisser aller aux émotions et encore moins à celles du Visiteur, il ne voulait pas d’une existence – existence, c’est le bon mot cette fois – où il passerait son temps à compter celui qui restait à son partenaire, où il ne savait pas s’il finirait par s’éteindre pour de bon un fois leur mission accomplie. Peut-être que Renard ne pourrait jamais l'accomplir, sa mission, s'il partait avant– dans un moment d’égarement, il pensa à Mattéo, à Judith, et il réalisa que ça le crevait encore plus, parce qu’il avait vu le manteau rouge par terre et qu’il s’était imaginé celui de Renard à la place, parce qu’il avait croisé le regard vide de Mattéo et qu’il s’était imaginé à sa place, _il ne voulait pas de la douleur_. C’était tout ce qui lui restait maintenant.

Il n’en voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas de la vie si c’était ça.

Il _haïssait_ être un robot.

Il entendit Renard se téléporter devant la porte, un réflexe stupide alors qu’il aurait pu se matérialiser directement dans la pièce – il le faisait pour lui parce qu’il détestait être surpris en plein travail, et à cet instant Henry voulut être surpris en plein travail, surtout lorsqu’il se saisit du marteau qui était tombé par terre, il y a longtemps, lorsque Renard avait voulu l’assommer pour éviter toute cette catastrophe, surtout lorsqu’il le leva bien haut pour lui donner plus d’impact au moment où il allait percer son crâne, et-

Et Renard tapa le code, 23 805, et le marteau ne retomba jamais sur la tête d’Henry. Il se fracassa par terre et Henry resta à genoux, une main agrippée au bord de la table, tandis qu’une autre se posait sur son épaule.

— Je suis désolé, murmura Henry d’une voix détruite.

Et il sentit tous ses circuits rouiller en même temps, ses algorithmes voler en éclats – quelque chose dont il était surpris puisqu’il pensait que le piratage l’avait déjà fait des jours auparavant – et ses lignes de codes se fracturer comme l’aurait dû être sa tête. Henry serra les dents, impuissant, et la lumière du laboratoire qui éclaboussait le dos de sa blouse sale projetait une ombre sous ses yeux dans laquelle il aurait voulu plonger tout entier, face contre le béton. Renard s’agenouilla à sa gauche et une deuxième main vint accrocher un pan de tissu blanc cassé.

— Je suis désolé, supplia Henry en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

Renard ne resta pas immobile. Ses bras se murèrent autour de lui comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. D’un coup de pied, il envoya valser le marteau à l’autre bout de l’établi. Le bruit fracassant du métal cognant contre le mur fit craquer Henry. Dans la panique, il ne contrôla rien du tout.

— J’ai voulu te le dire, je te jure, j’ai essayé, mais ça voulait pas sortir, je suis désolé, je pouvais rien faire, je-

— Je sais, Henry, je sais.

— Je suis désolé, j’aurais dû, j’aurais dû faire _tellement de choses_ -

— Je sais, Henry, je sais.

Renard répéta sans cesse la même phrase, et il se mit à frotter gentiment son dos alors qu’ils étaient tous les deux effondrés par terre, sans jamais lui demander de se taire. Henry lui en fut reconnaissant, parce que maintenant qu’il avait retrouvé la parole, il eut trop peur qu’on la lui reprenne. Henry voulait parler et tout dire, sauf que l’émotion lui bloqua la poitrine et la respiration dont il n’avait pas besoin lui manqua, et il finit par s’échouer pathétiquement contre l’épaule sous son menton, en serrant fort l’humain qui avait voulu du robot.

— Je veux plus être un robot, chuchota-t-il misérablement. J’en ai marre.

— Je sais, Henry, je sais, mais c’est pas parce que t’es un robot qu’on en est arrivé là.

— C’est faux.

La bouche tout doucement étouffée contre l’épaule de sa blouse se tourna vers son oreille. Sûrement pour qu’il comprenne mieux.

— Je t’ai pas redémarré deux cents trente-sept fois pour me plaindre que tu sois un robot.

Henry pleura encore plus.

— T’as _compté._

Il s’était éteint deux cents trente-sept fois et à aucun moment Renard n’avait voulu le jeter dans une décharge, alors qu’il aurait dû.

— J’ai plus besoin maintenant.

Renard l’embrassa sur la joue, près de son oreille. Ça voulait dire beaucoup de choses, et Henry renifla en repensant au manteau de Judith.

— C’est toi qui décides, Henry, et c’est tant mieux comme ça.

Sauf qu’Henry n’avait pas décidé d’être amoureux. Encore une connerie humaine dont on ne l’avait pas prévenu. Il s’était promis de ne pas tomber dans ce panneau-là. Ça n’avait pas marché.

Il devait partir maintenant.

— J'ai pas fait exprès, chuchota-t-il avec l'émotion la plus moche pendue aux lèvres.

— Tu sais quoi, moi non plus.

Il était désolé pour la nuit où tout avait changé, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu de ces émotions trop compliquées, et il était encore plus désolé pour cette nuit-là, parce que ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça – ils auraient dû l'avoir, leur  _happy ending_ , surtout en sachant qu'ils ne faisaient pas tout ça pour rien, qu'il y avait une chance pour l'humanité qu'Henry avait tant poursuivie. Ils auraient dû plaisanter, Henry aurait oublié la mort et gardé l'amour, Renard aurait tenu sa main et embrassé son front. Mais Renard allait le regarder doucement, avec ce sourire au coin des lèvres, et Henry devrait partir chez les Missionnaires, parce que Renard ne pouvait plus continuer, qu'une partie d'eux deux était morte en même temps que Judith, et c'était trop dur de se dire les trois mots qui hurlaient dans leur tête. Ils auraient dû  _vivre_.

Renard ne saura jamais qu’en brisant son piratage dans le bureau de Joseph, Henry s’est rappelé de la vingt-troisième fois.

 _I’m sorry but I fell in love tonight_  
_I didn’t mean to fall in love tonight_  
_You’re looking like you fell in love tonight  
_ _Could we pretend that we’re in love?_

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens également à rappeler que contrairement à ce qui est insinué ici, la saison 4 EXISTE.


End file.
